A residence is a dwelling place or a home. A residence is where a person lives or resides. A residence is a domicile or habitation.
A residence may be a home to children. The children may be infants, toddlers, pre-schoolers, and children of elementary school age. Children of such age can fall down stairs. The top or bottom of a staircase may be blocked off with a residential gate.
A residence may be a home to pets such as cats and dogs. Dogs especially find trouble. Dogs are barred from certain areas of the house at certain times by residential gates.
Finally, a residence is a home to adults who enjoy the warm aesthetics that wood provides.